Echando Flores
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: ItaHinaSasu. The Uchiha Twins and Hinata were the best of friends, but things change. Now late into high school Hinata tries to repair their broken friendship, but it's not easy on her when she finds herself falling for them. Hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **Echando Flores**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** Sigh. I'm such a liar. Babbling about how I should update all my piling fics then suddenly just UPLOAD A NEW ONE. I should be hit with a brick, seriously. _Sigh._ On another note, who else simply _LOVES_ FF's new appearance?! This site just keeps getting cooler! :D  
**Disclaimer: **_If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't._

* * *

I've known the Uchiha brothers since I can remember, and that's all the way back in my Pre-School years.

Even before then, we had been together do to family meetings and such.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I'm currently a high school junior at K Tech.

The Uchiha brothers are two beautiful male specimens named Itachi and Sasuke. They're twins.

Back in the day, when we were still kids and naive and innocent, we were the best of pals. But things change.

They always do.

As they began to mature and socialize, I began to shrink and become a book worm.

This is how we stand today.

They're popular, loved and praised. I'm a nerd who loves books and has a secret yaoi fetish.

We're still friends, though. In the hush-hush. Alone it's laughter and constant chatter, but when _they_ appear... it's suddenly just me.

But I've grown used to it, and have adapted the habit of making myself invisible when the Pretties show up.

Lately though, things have become rather rigid between us.

"Move your lumpy little ass out of the way, you're not invisible."

"My ass is not lumpy! Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Don't get smart with me you little--"

"Can you both just _shut up_?!"

They both have gotten girlfriends, and it seems the small time we had to hang out and chat is now nonexistent.

From where I sit in class, I have the perfect view of everyone and everything in this class.

I sit in the very back, where the constant chatter is not as loud, but can still be heard.

"Sasuke-kun! You can't just let him say those things to me! I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to defend me!"

Uchiha Sasuke only sighs, and I feel my eyes droop. He's changed a lot since those care free days.

With a hand massaging his left temple he grumbles something, and Sakura, his current girlfriend, bends down before his desk, her feminine hands planted flatly on the surface. This position serves much of her cleavage to anyone willing to look.

"Why are you always like this?! I bet _Itachi-kun_ would have done something if he were here! He wouldn't have let anyone speak to _Ino_ that way!"

Itachi is Sasuke's brother, as I said before, and also the student council president. He's very busy, and couldn't make it to homeroom, and if I recall... Sasuke should be busy too, since he's the vice.

I should know, I'm treasurer.

_"Itachi and I may look a like, but we are not the same person."_

It seems only I can hear those words, because Sakura still has that wounded puppy look on her face.

That's something the twins have always had against each other, mostly Sasuke. They look a lot alike, if not identical.

Only two things make it possible to tell them apart: their hairstyles, and the fact Itachi has birth marks on his face.

But that's only for someone who doesn't know them well, because their attitudes are complete opposites.

I watch lazily as Sakura humphs, stands straight and crosses her arms over chest. By now everyone's watching them hungrily, wanting in on the drama.

"Some times I feel like you don't love me."

There was something about the way she said it that tickled my funny bone. I thought it was pretty obvious he didn't feel _anything_ for her.

Sasuke sighs again, and watches her slowly. With an index fingers he summons her down, and she bends, only to be pecked on the lips.

I shake my head and return back to the notes I was finished taking. There's something about the way they treat one another that seems so fake. It's like they hook up for popularity's sake.

Suddenly, there's a crackle and over the P.A system a smooth voice calls, "Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke please report to the Student Council room. Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke please report to the Student Council room. And hurry up."

I sit there blankly, that was Itachi's voice. With a shrug I pack up my stuff and exit the room, no one even noticing my departure.

"I have to go-- Now--"

I turn around as I step down the hall, only to see Sasuke and Sakura standing by the door. The pinkette was sucking his lips, I think it's called a "good bye kiss" or something.

With a quiet snort I turn and keep heading down the hall, wondering why I was called to the Student Council room. Maybe there's a meeting?

I keep walking at my own pace, until someone falls to my speed and walks by my side. Sasuke.

He looks cool, with his black dress shirt unbuttoned and tucked in, his pants hanging loosely below his hips.

"I haven't talked to you in a while, eh?"

Needless to say, I'm a little surprised he remembers who I am. Seriously.

I nod, "I guess you've been busy."

Sasuke has multiple masks on that pretty face of his. There's that of the Cool Kid, the Soccer Player, the Ladies Man, the Don't Mess With Me, and the one I grew up seeing, Inner Sasuke.

He grunts, which is an affirmative.

We then walk in awkward silence, at least in my part.

_I used to know him like that back of my hand._

We reach the Student Council room and he opens the door and stands aside as I slowly walk past him. He has manners?

"Took you long enough," someone muttered as soon as we both step foot inside the room. It was Yamanaka Ino, girlfriend of Uchiha Itachi. "Hey Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grunts again, and walks right past her (she's the secretary) and into the a larger room out back, I follow after a few seconds of hesitation.

Inside the room (which is rather large) sits Uchiha Itachi himself behind a large desk. This is his office. On his right side is a large pile of papers, and he is bent down signing and writing on many others.

"That's rather rude, you know," Sasuke suddenly states. "Interrupting someone from learning and then just ignoring them like this."

There's a soft sigh and Itachi sits up, black eyes apathetic like always. "You should have been here a long, long time ago if you could only just get your priorities straight."

I feel myself shrinking about now. They always argue whenever they meet, why?

"Ah, Hinata-chan," Itachi says in his cool, smooth voice, suddenly seeing me. Unlike with Sasuke, Itachi and I still maintain contact, even if its small and somewhat erratic. "Hello."

I bow my head slowly. "Why'd you call us?"

_I_ know I'm not needed because I always complete my job as treasurer, so this might be about something else than reprimanding Sasuke on his lack of work skills.

Itachi smiles shortly, "there's something that has come up I will be needing you two to help me with. The School Festival is in a few weeks, and I need as much help as possible."

A few weeks? I thought it was in months!

"Do you really need me here?" Sasuke asked, bored.

Itachi smirked this time. "Of course. As twin brothers, we should spend as much time together as possible."

"Please," Sasuke uttered in disgust. "Sharing a womb is enough with me."

I feel myself shrinking again.

"Anyway, Hinata-chan I need for you to calculate the budget we will be given and make a list of all the things we can purchase and use. Sasuke... stay. You may go, Hinata-chan."

I blink at them, then turn on my heel and head out the door. It really isn't any of my business.

"Oh, and Mother wanted me to tell you to tell your Mother that she will be able to make it after all."

Ah. Uchiha Mikoto and my Mother are probably the best of friends. The definition of the words, even.

"Hai."

I stumble out of the office and close the door behind me with a soft click, letting a small amount of breath out my lips.

It's so weird being with then now.

I shake my head, because it's nonsense. With regained balance I keep walk up, nodding at Ino who's filing away at her already perfect nails. She doesn't even see me.

Just as I walk outside of the Student Council room the bell rings, with its demanding _diiiiing doooong_.

It's time to go home.

-

* * *

-

"Did anything good happen today?"

I blink at the packed street before me, and shrug. "Nothing good ever happens at school, Mom."

My mom, the most gorgeous and mesmerizing woman in business, simply smiles at me from the driver's seat. "Don't say that sweets, something pleasant must've happened."

I sigh and lean back on my seat, propping my head on my hand. The sun is blazing outside.

"I don't know if it's pleasant, but I have a lot of work to do for the Student Council. The school festival is in a few weeks."

She nods, because she loves numbers as much as I do. And planning things, too.

She's a wedding planner. A good one.

"And you have to handle the budget?"

"Ah."

I yawn and am pleased to realize the traffic is finally moving. "Itachi told me to tell you that his mom told him to tell me to tell you that she will be able to come."

She blinks and I blink back, before both of us just laugh. _"What?"_

"Mikoto-san will make it."

She nods, a grin still on her face. "She called me earlier. She's a busy woman."

"So are you," I respond with a soft smile.

"Ah, there she is."

Mom turns the steering wheel and we enter the bend into my younger sister's school. Hanabi is standing on the door, and with a grin she sees as and dashes towards the car.

"Hey Mom! Hinata!"

"Hey Hanabi."

My sister is only fourteen, and will soon join me in high school.

"How was school?"

Hanabi, flushed by the heat, buckles herself in as we leave the school. "It was so busy, Mom! I need you to sign my permission slip. The school's big field trip is in a week! We're going to Okinawa!"

"Okinawa?" My Mom repeats. "All by yourself?"

"Aw don't give me that! I won't go alone! I have Konohamaru as company!"

_"__Konohamaru?!"_ We both practically screech. "Your _boyfriend_?!"

Do you see why we're screeching?

Hanabi flushes, and trust me, it was _not_ the heat.

"He's not my boyfriend..." she mumbles, and Mom smirks.

"But you wish he was."

Hanabi grumbles and blushes some more. "Mom you're gonna give her a heat stroke!"

"It's alright, Hanabi-chan. I'll let you go. Just be careful... _if you know what I mean_."

"Oh she knows what you mean."

"Shut up!"

Between wheezy laughs and cheerful tears we reach our home. It's a two floor family house surrounded by ever-green bushes and happy little flowers of all colors.

"Isn't it a little quiet?" Hanabi points, fully recovered from her blushing fit.

I just realize it too and stop moving, and Mom quickly stops jingling the keys.

"Very suspi---"

"HINA-CHAAAAAN!!!"

_"OH GAWD NO!"_

With a loud thud I land on my back, and am being ambushed with hugs and kisses and... _licks?_

"Akamaru get off of her! _KIBA STOP LICKING HER_!"

I try to regain my breathing as two strong arms help me up, I'm practically gasping and covered in drool.

Inuzuka Kiba is grinning back at me, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish fashion.

He's my God-brother.

"I just haven't seen you in such a _LONG_ time!"

He lives in Suna, with other friends of mine.

"Gosh, you're such a loser."

The voice behind me is sarcastic yet smooth, and I shriek.

"NEJI!"

He gasps as I twist in his arms and tackle him. He's my brother. Well, no. He's my cousin. But what's the difference?

"Hey! I wanna hug him too!"

"Why doesn't anyone wanna hug _meeee_?!"

Hanabi joins the tackle-hug and Kiba randomly throws himself in the pile.

I haven't seen these guys since last Christmas. Too long ago, if you ask me.

"Yeah, sure, ignore the old lady."

I stand beside Hanabi and Akamaru as we watch both Neji and Kiba go and hug her. As they wrap their arms around her my Dad steps out of the house, wearing a scowl.

"Stop touching my woman!"

Neji and Kiba eye each other, before running toward him too. "Papa!"

My Dad loves that kind of stuff. He loves being "mean" but is a weakling when it comes to hugs.

"Is dinner ready?" Hanabi casually asks as we walk past the hugging men and into our spacious house.

My Dad works from home, making things a lot easier on us.

"Hi to you too," he mutters, closing the door.

"Hey dad," we both reply with grins.

"So guys! Why are you back so soon? What's going on?!"

Both Neji and Kiba are studying in Suna, my second home. That's where our Mother was born.

"Ah, before I forget, Shino sends his regards."

Aburame Shino is one of my most closest friends, who is studying bugs in Kusa.

"But seriously, why are you guys here so soon? Did someone die?"

Hanabi makes herself comfortable on the large couch as Dad heads into the kitchen with our Mom, probably getting ready to serve dinner. (He's _such_ a good cook, Jesus!)

Neji sits on the couch parallel to it and pulls me down with him, me sitting on his lap. Kiba on the other hands begins to scoot closer, up to the point where he tucks his head under my arm and is latched to my side.

Hanabi is only staring, her right hand patting Akamaru softly.

"No one died," Neji said at last, resting his head on my shoulder. I'm pretty short for my age. And thin. Ugh.

"We just dropped for a visit."

Those two are actually roommates, living in the same apartment in Suna yet studying very different things. Kiba wants to be a vet while Neji is more into business, he wants to be an entrepreneur.

"That's really fishy," Hanabi says, her eyes squint as she grazes over their innocent looking faces.

"I think what you're sniffing is dinner," Mom suddenly pipes in from the kitchen. "Come on and eat!"

"So how's school for ya?" Kiba asks me as we all head into the dining room. He used to attend K Tech with me, but technology wasn't his thing.

"It's fine so far. I'm still Student Council treasurer."

He nods, "how're the Uchiha brats?"

Kiba has always had a thing against the Uchiha Twins. Never bothers to tell me what that thing is though.

"They're fine. Still popular. Still smart."

"Still hot," comments Hanabi as she skips by us.

Kiba grunts in disgust and slings an arm around my shoulders. "I never did like those pansies."

I giggle, patting him on the back. "And you never tell me why."

"They're pansies!"

"I agree," Neji nods from his seat. "Pure-bred pansies."

"Now, now boys." Mom is standing beside Dad, who's holding a cheesy looking casserole in his hands. "You guys used to be such good friends, too."

"Wrong," Neji interjected. "_Hinata_ used to be good friends with them. We just followed her around trying to watch out for her in case those Uchiha Pansies tried anything."

I let out a chuckle and make my way to the seat beside Hanabi, who's giggling madly.

"What are you talking about?" Dad suddenly says, taking his seat on the head of the table as Mom sat at the very end. "You guys loved playing together when you were younger."

"That was war," Kiba muttered. "Didn't you see the flying mud and flinging pebbles?"

Mom stands suddenly, as the door bell begins to ring. "Then you better put on your best smiles," Dad said. "We've invited the Uchihas for dinner."

Kiba and Neji groan silently, Hanabi squeals and I simply sit there.

_What?_

_-  
_

* * *

-

**2ndA/N:** It's 4 in the morning on a Saturday night. I have nothing better to do, really.

About the title: _Echando Flores_ means "throwing flowers" in Spanish. The way I'm using it is in a sense of metaphor, meaning flattery. The title may or may not be related to this fic, but I heard my Mom suddenly say it and I liked it. Sounds all exotic and shit.

Little announcement: Happy belated birthday to Kishimoto Masashi and Kishimoto Seishi. The wonderful Kishimoto twins. Their birthday was yesterday, November 8th. If you don't recognize Seishi just google him, he has some pretty cool manga under his name. Like **666 Satan** and such. :)

On another, not so random note: I am so pissed off at Kishimoto _MASASHI_. I swear to _GAWD_, if he kills Kakashi I will **STOP WRITING**. Seriously, no joke. He killed Chouji's dad! HE CAN'T JUST GET RID OF KAKASHI.

If he does, I GIVE YOU MY WORD: **I WILL STOP WRITING FAN FICTION.**

Thank you for your time,

cGs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: **Echando Flores**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** I'm a Sticker H00r. ;)  
**Disclaimer: **_If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't._

* * *

Alright, so I shouldn't have gone all _what_? and stuff. But I had my right!

Mikoto-san was supposed to come to dinner alone with her husband, not with their kids.

Who am I kidding? The Uchiha Twins probably have better things to do then go to dinner with their parents' friends.

I let out an amused snort and Hanabi stares at me with a raised eyebrow, but soon grins and straightens herself when distinctive voices echo from the threshold.

"I'm so glad you could come!" I hear my Mom say, laughter and happiness in her voice.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," chortles Mrs. Uchiha Mikoto herself. Her voice is a lot stronger than my own Mother's. She's a lot shorter, though.

"And that's why," continues Mr. Uchiha Fugaku, "we brought the twins."

For a second I'm too caught up in defining his tone of voice, because he sounds a little too happy to be the same man that used to scare me when I was five just to see me scream. (He's a sadist!)

I blink slowly. _"What?"_

"Ooh! They brought the twins!"

And that's when I hear their equally blank voices, saying the same thing in the same tone at the same time. "Good afternoon, Hyuuga-San."

My Mom squealed happily; she's one of those Moms that loves other people's kids. Especially if they grew up right before her eyes. "You guys are so big! Look at you!"

After, I think, removing their coats, I hear their soft footsteps. In front of me Kiba lets out a growl, but I ignore all of it as before me stand the twins themselves.

"Good afternoon," they both drawl, and both Neji and Kiba scoff. Hanabi seems not to notice the thickness in the air drifting from the two boys and instead, popping above my head grinning madly, waves and says, "Hi!"

They nod toward her and then I feel dread seeing their eyes drift down to me.

I glance around, until Hanabi pinches my arm and hisses, "say something!"

"Uh...hello."

See? Before I would have probably gotten up and given each a hug. But now... I'm clueless. I don't even know if they remember those hugs.

"What? No hug?" says another, much heavier voice. _The Sadist._

"OJI-SAN!" Hanabi screams, and goes off to hug Uchiha Fugaku. He's not our uncle, but we've known him for so long I don't think it matters.

"What about me?" whines Uchiha Mikoto, pouting. "Hina-chan?"

I blush and stiffly get out of my seat. She glows with a smile as she embraces me, and the sudden feeling of home sickness makes me want to throw up.

I miss my childhood.

"We're all here! Come on, take a seat." My Mom shoos everyone into a seat, and I stiffly find myself stuck in between the infamous Uchiha Pansies.

Hanabi didn't seem to mind the new seat arrangements, she got to sit next to _Itachi-kun._

My Father and Fugaku shake hands and give one another Man Hugs. While Neji and Kiba did the same with both him and Mikoto, they only nodded (rather stiffly, at that) at Itachi and Sasuke.

Someone, please, see through my fake smile and _TRADE SEATS WITH ME._

They either don't see, or choose to ignore me.

My Father stands and with the help of my Mom, they both start to serve the food. _Fish._

"So," starts Mikoto-san, grinning at me, "how's school? You're still treasurer, correct?"

I smile weakly and nod. "Hai. I'm taking plenty of AP classes, and doing all I can to make sure I go to uni with a perfect record."

Fugaku-oji grins, and slinks an arm around his wife's shoulders. "You should follow her footsteps Sasuke," he stated flatly, still grinning. Sasuke scoffs, and I seriously doubt that comment did anything to help our "friendship".

"You could at least try to be somewhat like your brother."

Okay, so we haven't hung out in a while and maybe he's not the same person. But I know that _must_ have hurt.

I steal a glance at him, and his eyes are still the same careless black. "Don't you think we're alike enough as it is, Mother?"

Oh yeah, you can practically see the snow flowing out of his ears. So cold, this guy.

Needless to say, they left the topic at that.

-

* * *

-

After dinner the adults hung around and chatted, drinking wine and talking about adult things I have no interest in knowing.

My Mom, with a big smile on her face and an equally large wine glass in her hand, had said, "why don't you all go to Hinata's room and hang out? Surely you have a lot of things to catch up on!"

And that's how we ended up here.

My room is white, with random lavender swirls I painted (with the help of my Mom and Hanabi) and panda stickers I stuck at equally random little corners.

My lime green bed is placed in the center, with little pandas hanging from the ceiling. They each have their own name and personality. Yeah, I'm like that.

The floor is pure cherry wood, and smooth. I have an entire wall that's full of books and things. No, I don't keep my yaoi manga in there. That's where I keep those romance books I spend all my allowance buying.

I open the white door (it has a panda saying "Hina-chan" on it) as slowly as possible; I'm quite shy about my room.

"Oh, come on, Hina!" Hanabi sighs, and pushes right by me, opening the door wide. I blush lightly and stiffly walk inside, these guys haven't been into my room since... _a loooong time ago._

Neji and Kiba follow the handsome Uchihas as they enter slowly, eyeing everything. Neji has his eyes set on the back of Sasuke's skull, while Kiba is growling under his breath.

"Hasn't changed much."

_Ha-hasn't changed much?_

"Are you kidding?!" Hanabi pops in, grinning. "This room used to be all pink, with choco bunnies popping in and out of the most random spots. Her bed, damn it! It used to be a circle! This place has changed _a lot_!"

I blush even more. Those chocolate bunnies were my deepest secret (among...other things).

"Oh! Didn't I send you that panda, Hinata?" Kiba, forgetting to growl and fuss, skips over to a stuffed panda wearing a purple tutu.

"You did actually," I say with a smile. Most of the pandas I have here have been gifts.

"Ha! You got her that puny thing? Hinata, show him Maru-chin."

Neji is standing with his hands at his hips, grinning sardonically.

Maru-chin. We never talk about Maru-chin.

Hanabi skips over to one of my closets, and as she places her hand on the knob she turns to us with a grin. "Here's some advice: back up."

Everyone simultaneously took three steps back.

With the grin still carving her face Hanabi flings the door open and quickly dashes away, hiding behind me.

Nothing happens.

"What? I don't--"

"Oh....My..._GOD_."

Slowly, slowly, a gigantic panda begins to sway. With a loud thump it lands on the floor.

Maru-chin is a custom stuffed panda Neji had ordered for me. He's a about seven feet in height, and five in width.

I don't really care to know how heavy he is, although I realize he _is_ heavy.

"Neji. What the hell?!"

Hanabi giggles and makes a run for the panda, tackling him, soon enough she's bouncing on his back.

"Hanabi! You're gonna get Maru-chin dirty! _Gettoff_!"

With a wild cry Neji tries to tackle her, only to miss. Kiba sees his change and joyfully joins the tackle-bouncing.

"Such idiots."

Those two simple words woke me up from my bemused state.

"Excuse me?" I turn towards Sasuke, who is not even looking at me. Itachi is standing beside him, watching the whole ordeal with an amused gleam in his eye.

"Idiots," Sasuke repeats. "All idiots."

It pissed me off, to say the least. I mean yeah, they were a little idiotic at times but what gave him the right to say that?

"You would know," I muttered, and it seems the Pansie heard me.

"I beg your pardon?"

I only shake my head. This is not worth it.

"Okay guys, enough! You're gonna rip him!" I flail my arms but to no avail, the three just keep on tackling one another.

I can feel Sasuke's eyes burning a hole in my skull but I try not to let it bother me. I'm tired of it.

If he plans on ignoring me... then I'll just ignore him too.

"This reminds me of something," a smooth voice behind me says. Itachi. Turning around I find him by my side instead, smiling wistfully down at me.

"We used to do things like this, didn't we?"

I blush, because it's true. That and the fact he was staring _right at me._

"Y-yeah," I mumble. He still makes me nervous. Why does he make me nervous? He shouldn't. Childhood friends shouldn't make one another nervous, seriously.

"Puddles, remember? Every time it rained we'd be outside jumping the muddy puddles... Sasuke would always complain about getting his Power Ranger rain boots _icky-sticky_."

There was a gasp, and Hanabi was in front of us in a second. "He used to have _Power Ranger_ rain boots? But not you, Itachi-kun! You're too cool for that!"

Sasuke scoffs from somewhere behind me, and mumbles, _"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."_

I find myself giggling, and suddenly someone says, "You shouldn't laugh-- _My Little Pony!_"

Suddenly, Neji, Kiba, and Hanabi were sitting before us as we recalled all those childhood moments we take for granted.

An by the time they left... I wanted to cry.

Because I still didn't know where my best friends had gone and when they had left my side.

Or if they were to ever come back.

-

* * *

-

"Hey... are you asleep?"

A groan.

"Psssst. Heeeey. You awake?" A poke.

Another groan.

"Yoooohoooo! Wakey wakey! Anybod--"

"Hinata, seriously. I will kick you off this bed like a certain dog loving imbecile."

I'm currently stuck between Neji and Hanabi-- Kiba was kicked off a long time ago. Since I haven't seen the two in a long time, we crashed on my bed. Hanabi, the genius, was already tucked in waiting.

We each have issues when it comes to sleeping.

Hanabi latches herself to people, Kiba's a heavy sleeper and tends to talk, I kick and "snore" (I do not!) and Neji is a light sleeper who drools. He says he doesn't, but trust me-- he _so_ does.

"But you're not asleep, Neji!" I whine some more, inching myself closer to his back. "Come on, talk to me..."

Don't let his I'm-A-Tough-Guy look fool you, he's a big mushy pile of niceness in the inside.

"Fine," he sighs, and I latch myself to his back. Kind of like Hanabi, except she's attached to my leg at the moment.

"Have you ever missed your childhood?" I whisper to him, pushing his hair out of my face. It may smell good, but it's currently not allowing me to breathe.

"What?" he says quietly, combing his brown locks behind his ear.

"You know," I mutter, hiding my face on his neck. It's because I feel overwhelmed. It's because I want to cry again.

"Have you ever missed those little things you took for granted? Like friends? Have you ever wished things could go back to how they used to be?"

"Hina?" his tone is worried, and he attempts to turn around to face. I don't let him, because I don't want him to see such a shameful face.

I'm crying. And no matter how badly I want to stop-- _I can't!_

"I want everything to be okay again, Niisan. I-I want my best friends to still be my f-friends..."

He can't do anything to stop me, so he just lets me use his back.

And before two in the morning I am asleep, and the back of his shirt is soaked.

-

* * *

-

**A/N:** Yo. I lied, lol. Well, no-- since I personally believe Kakashi is alive.

I just like writing too much to stop for such a reason. :)

Thanks to everyone who told me not to...

I was actually shocked I wrote such a thing. I'm such a girl. ...sigh.

Well, enjoy this thing. This weird chapter thing.

Mucho love,

cGs.


End file.
